WOLF
"Salve, WOLF" -Saludo WOLF 'es una organización separatista ficticia que aparece en la serie televisiva estadounidense ''On The Pound. Historia En 1975 estaba en su atardecer la Guerra de Vietnam, pero pronto comenzaron otras guerras territoriales alrededor del mundo. Wolves, el pastor aleman del sociopata de Jimmy Manson tuvo la idea de que los humanos se estaban destruyendo a si mismos. Y eso esta en contra de la primera ley cero de El Codigo del Perro, por lo que junto con otros perros callejeros de la ciudad de Memphis en Tennesee fundaron OLF, que en sus comienzos fue una organizacion con principios sociales: Wolves trato varias veces de mostrarles a los lideres del PMC que se necesitaba detener a los humanos antes que se terminaran destruyendo, siendo rechazado muchas veces y tachado como loco. Pero no sabian que dias antes la policia habia detenido a Jimmy Manson por conducir bajo el efecto del alcohol, dejando a Wolves sin dueño. Y ahi fue cuando en frente de la administracion 75 del PMC cito su mas famosa frase: "No estoy loco, solo estoy solo". '''Envenenando el sistema A partir del 75, dentro del Parlamento y en la organizacion comenzo a haber varias opiniones diferentes sobre los planes de Wolves, este; sabiendo que el tiempo lo terminaria matando; decide decirle a su mejor amigo que llame a todos aquellos que tuvieran ansias de salvar a la humanidad sin lo aburrido de la organizacion, ese amigo era un caniche macho llamado Slash, Slash Whippet. Quien seria el abuelo del Director Nacional de PP en E.E.U.U. A inicios de los 1990, OLF ya tenia presencia en 319 Divisiones alrededor del mundo (100 de ellas en America del Norte) por lo que por memoria de Wolves bautizaron a la organizacion: WOLF. En seguida comenzaron a inyectar el veneno de la corrupcion en la organizacion, comenzaron los juicios injustos, el trafico de "premios", las promesas sin cumplir, los suministros robados y asi hasta que pronto ya no se podia confiar en nadie. Actualidad WOLF comienza a usar metodos mas duros para hacerse de territorio en la organizacion, incluido... el asesinato. En 2008, el Vicepresidente del PMC fue atropellado en Philadelphia. Esto provoco gran conmocion en la organizacion pero el Presidente pidio calma. Menuda la que se armo luego, decenas de lideres de divisiones alrededor del mundo fueron asesinados y nadie sabia quien estaba detras de todo a pesar de que la respuesta estaba enfrente de sus narices. Y asi siguio, nadie sabia que hacer hasta que en 2019, la 17a Division de Norteamerica recibio la visita del Director Nacional Dash Whippet... que era agente de WOLF. Para ya no decir mas spoilers, se dejara de relatar Miembros thumb|Wolves, fundador de WOLF en los 70 * Wolves (fundador) * Slash * Dash (K.I.A) * Dolly (Renuncia) * Ping (Renuncia) * Todd (K.I.A) * Alpha * Giblet (M.I.A) * Squirt (Renuncia) * Ash * Jiminy (K.I.A) * Brutus * Bony Doggins (Renuncia) Cantico El cantico surgio en los 80 cuando se cumplieron 5 años de la fundacion de la organizacion, el cantico se llama "All Brothers" (Todos somos hermanos): Glory! An indomitable heart, All Brothers. We, the wrath of Memphis, All Brothers. And the glory, eternal glory, Together we will support your load. Forged like the saber in the fires of death, All Brothers. An indomitable heart, All Brothers. We, the wrath of Memphis, All Brothers. Y... Those who are before us illuminate the night with flames. Our revenge burns even brighter. Even the last treacherous soul will kneel. Those who are before us illuminate the night with flames. Our message will be heard forcefully. Even the last soul will kneel. Forged like the saber in the fires of death, All Brothers! Categoría:Organizaciones ficticias Categoría:Empresas americanas Categoría:Antagonistas